The Hunter's Assassin
by Vanillamon
Summary: Killua and Gon have been friends since the Hunter Exam. However, when they, Kurapika, and Leorio fight an opponent and he hurts Gon, Killua snaps and kills him brutally, laughing as he does so. He then secretly kills at night to satisfy a new need within him. But when Gon and friends get caught watching him in the act, Killua goes after and attacks them. Will they live? ON HOLD! :p
1. Gon's Dream

The Hunter's Assassin ~ A HunterXHunter Fanfiction

By Vanillamon

 **Hey there! Yeah, I've decided to write another story while Fire and Blood is in progress, but I have good reason behind it. Recently, I've started watching this series (HunterXHunter, FYI) and the minute I saw Killua and his assassin side, I immediately fell in love with him (yes, I'm a sadist and love psychiatric issues among people with demon-like powers and stuff… Just my thing). I love him so much, I decided to write this about him (No spoilers about the ending please, I'm on episode 28 currently) and his relationship with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio (no, I don't ship any of them romantically, but I'm** _ **not**_ **a homophobe like my brother; I support gay rights!) as he tries to cont – Oops! Almost exposed some spoilers there…**

| _Thoughts/Dreams_ |

| _ **Speech in Dreams**_ |

| **Emphasis/Me Interrupting** |

|Speech/SHOUTING|

*Disclaimer* I don't own HunterXHunter in any way (If I did, Killua would be dating an anime version of me... DUH)

 **Anyway, LET'S START!**

 **{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

Chapter 1.) Gon's Dream

{Gon's POV}

 _I don't know why, but I was running; running from someone, I just didn't know who. I was scared beyond my wits as I forced my legs to keep moving._

" _ **KURAPIKA! LEORIO!"**_ _I yelled as sweat began to form on my forehead. I was scared as panic began to form in my mi—_

 _Wait, why didn't I call for Killua?_

 _No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make my mouth form the letters and syllables in my best friends' name, and it made me nervous._

" _ **GON!**_ _" I heard someone yell. Upon hearing it, I skidded to a halt and turned around to recognize Leorio's deep voice._

" _ **LEORIO! Are you okay!?**_ _" I yelled frantically. What came back scared me beyond all belief; a scream. A terrified, bloodcurdling scream echoing behind me, followed by Kurapika's voice yelling, "_ _ **LEORIO**_ _!" and the sound of a liquid splattering on the ground._

 _I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed in one spot, waiting and listening for trouble past my panting._

" _ **Why!? Why must it be**_ **you** _ **of all people!? Why you, Kil—**_ _" I heard Kurapika say, before he got cut off and screamed in pain._

" _ **Kurapika? KURAPIKAA?!**_ _" I screamed frantically. Without thinking, I ran toward where I heard the screams._

 _Upon arriving, I saw many things; 1.) Blood, and lots of it, it's salty and metallic scent burning my nose. 2.) Leorio and Kurapika's bodies on the ground, that blood pooling around their midsections and faces. And 3.) My best friend, standing with his back to me, and blood on his hands, clothes, face, and in his hair._

" _ **Kil-Killua?**_ _" I asked, barely managing to form my words with noticeable sobs forming a lump in my throat._

 _He didn't respond; well, not_ _ **verbally**_ _at least. Instead, he turned to face me with emotionless eyes. His cheeks were spattered in our friends' blood, and his lips were curled into a psychotic smile._

" _ **Heheheh, yeesss?**_ _" he chuckled, licking the blood off of his hands while walking toward me._

 _I swallowed hard (which I guarantee Killua heard), and unconfidently stood my ground._

" _ **Do...Do you know who I-I am?**_ _" I stuttered, fear replacing my panic._

" _ **Hahahah! Of course, Gon,"**_ _he said, making me relax a bit, until – "_ _ **You're my prey… and I'm going to kill you, so violently… you'll feel the pain when you're dead."**_

 _My heart stopped at that sentence, and my brain couldn't think rationally anymore, so I didn't run._

" _ **Wh-what?"**_

 _I didn't get a response. Instead, I got an extremely forceful punch to my jaw, which sent me back a couple yards._

 _After I managed to get up, Killua reached me and used his razor-sharp claws to try and scratch me. Unfortunately for him, I was able to dodge and only get cut on my cheek._

 _He started maniacally laughing as he raised his nail to his mouth and licked my blood off._

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA! This is**_ **way** _ **more fun!**_ _" he laughed, approaching me again as I tried to turn and run away. But using his super speed, he appeared in front of me and stuck his clawed hand into my shoulder, his face loving every second of pain and fear I expressed._

" _ **GAAAHHH!"**_ _I yelled in pain when he pulled his hand out. Immediately, I fell to the ground and clutched at my left shoulder, trying to hold back my tears as they threatened to come out._

 _Killua must've seen this as his chance, because he lifted his foot and kicked me in the gut, sending me flying back again._

" _ **Oh COME ON! I know you're stronger than**_ **THIS** _ **!"**_ _he yelled, walking toward me with a crazed look in his eyes._

" _ **I… I…**_ _" I couldn't form the words I wanted to say. Seeing Killua like this was always my worst fear, not because he was dangerous, or because he would kill everyone in sight until he felt relieved,_

 _But because I knew he would regret every second of it after, and he would hate himself for being this way, even though it wasn't his fault. And it hurt me so much when my best friend was in pain._

" _ **You what!?"**_ _he taunted, forcing his hand into my leg, rendering me immobile and causing me to scream._

" _ **I CAN'T STAND SEEING MY BEST FRIEND ACT LIKE A MONSTER!"**_ _I yelled out, my tears finally beginning to fall._

 _That must've gotten to him, because he immediately removed his hand and stared at me with a shocked and confused look on his face. " **Wh-What?** "_

" _ **I just can't STAND it! It hurts me and I know it HURTS YOU AFTERWARD! You need to stop! I mean, look at what you've done! You**_ **killed** _ **your friends and you're**_ **trying to kill me** _ **!"**_ _I just couldn't stop crying and yelling these things at him._

 _His eyes widened as he looked around at the massacre he had caused. The blood of Kurapika and Leorio on his hands and body, as well as many other innocent people's._

" _ **I… I did**_ **this** _ **?"**_ _he asked with wide eyes, though he knew the answer._

 _" **Are you that BLIND!? YES! YOU did this! You went mad and killed everyone like a MONSTER!** " the words coming out of my mouth wouldn't stop, like a waterfall of negative feelings. I didn't mean to say those things, but they wouldn't stop coming._

 _Then he did something I hadn't seen him do in a long while; he started to cry._

 _He broke down right in front of me, fell to the ground, sobbing his eyes out while yelling (what I think was) apologetic gibberish._

 _I was shocked, and could only stare at him while my own tears began to fall. I couldn't imagine what was running through his mind, so I tried to approach and comfort him._

 _That's when he looked up with a tear-stained face and the most enraged eyes I had ever seen before._

 _He raised his hands and grabbed me by my throat while shoving me to the ground, strangling me with his inhumane strength. I tried to stop him, but ended up failing. While I could feel his cold tears fall on to my face, my air supply was being cut off and I began to slip into unconsciousness._

 _Right before I blacked out, I saw Killua take his hand away from my throat, defiled and bloodied…_

 _And stab himself right in the eyes so far that his fingertips poked out the back of his head, after coldly saying, " **Why didn't you kill me?"** His grip on my neck then was released as his body slumped to the left of me and laid there, unmoving._

 _After he fell, I just stared, trying to regain my lost breath, and then I felt really sleepy for some reason._

" _ **Kil-Killua?**_ _" I called out tiredly, but got no response._ _ **"KIILLLLLUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ _"_

 _{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{_

I awoke with a start, my body drenched in sweat as I tried to catch my breath. I grabbed my head in fear and frustration, as I closed my eyes and felt tears roll.

"Woah! Gon! What is it!?" I heard someone ask; Leorio.

Immediately, I looked up and sure enough, Leorio was kneeling right in front of me, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes with a concerned and semi-tired look on his face.

"LEORIO!" I yelled, latching onto his neck, not wanting to let go, "you're alive!"

"Wha? Well, yeah! Of course I'm alive!" he responded, half surprised.

"What's all the trouble?" I heard Kurapika's voice ask.

"KURAPIKA!" I yelled again, leaping off of Leorio's neck and grabbing Kurapika's.

"Eh? What's the matter?! Are you okay? You're covered in sweat!" he asked, trying not to fall over from my sudden impact.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I replied, hugging him closer. Then a wave of shock made its way through my body. "WAIT! Where's Killua?!"

"Gon! What'dya want!? Can't a guy get _any_ sleep around here?" Killua's tired voice asked from the door way.

"KILLUAAA!" I yelled with all my might. I then jumped off of Kurapika and ran so fast toward Killua, he was too tired to realize what hit him as he and I fell down while I hugged him tightly.

"What the—Gon! What are you doing!?" he asked, a twinge of pink forming on his pale cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're _okay_!" I exclaimed with tears beginning to fall some more, remembering every detail of my dream.

"What are you going on about!? Of course I'm okay! Are _you_ okay?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice when he saw my distressed face. Man, I must've looked pretty bad for him to worry about me.

At his words, I froze up. Not wanting to tell anyone (well, maybe Kurapika) about my dream, I just did my best to cool off and replied, "Y-yeah… I just had a nightmare…"

"Are you sure? You look pretty shaken," Kurapika pushed. His genuine worry for his team was what I admired about him most.

"Actually, Kurapika? Come with me to the bathroom please… I need to talk to you about something."

"Um, sure?" with that, he followed me to the bathroom.

"What was all that about?" I heard Leorio ask.

"Beats me. All I know is that _I'm_ going back to bed," Killua replied. And with that, he turned around and went back to his room to sleep.

Once Kurapika finally reached the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it. Then I turned to Kurapika with an unconfident look on my face.

"Tell me what happened in your dream and why you screamed Killua's name before waking up," he demanded with a stern tone.

"Okay…" I said shakily. "My dream started with me running through a foggy clearing, but I didn't know why…"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

 **Ending of Chapter 1.) Gon's Dream. Well? How was it!? I for one am** _ **very proud**_ **of this! I'm so excited to post more for this story (and be prepared for more Killua flipouts) and see what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading this, and I'll hopefully see you later! THANKYOU and BYE-BYE!11! :3**


	2. A Dangerous Opponent

The Hunter's Assassin ~ A HunterXHunter Fanfiction

By Vanillamon

 **Yo. Welcome to chapter 2 of The Hunter's Assassin! So, as I sit here trying to come up with the base for this chapter, I'm trying my hardest not to continuously smell my Macintosh candle from Yankee Candle (Best flavor** _ **ever**_ **BTW), so that's probably my biggest distraction at the moment *** _ **long sniff***_ **. Okay, I'm good now. So Constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated, so tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if you'd like to see something. Enough about me, here's some dialogue stuff:**

| _Thoughts/Dreams_ |

| ** _Speech in Dreams_** |

| **Emphasis/Me Interrupting** |

|Speech/SHOUTING|

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own HunterXHunter (someday though, Killua-kun _will_ be MINE!... I hope).**

 **Anyway, LET'S START!**

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Chapter 2.) A Dangerous Opponent

{Gon's POV}

"Wow… I didn't know it was _that_ bad, Gon…" Kurapika said when I finished explaining. His face was full of concern and all of his attention was directed to my words.

"Yeah… I don't know why I'd dream something so horrible, but all I know is that I don't _ever_ want that to happen," I replied.

"Me either."

After I woke up in the evening, I took Kurapika to the bathroom (where it's private) and discussed my nightmare about Killua.

"Well, Killua is very intelligent and can tell the difference between friend and foe, so I don't believe there's anything to worry about," Kurapika replied with a reassuring smile. "Maybe you'd want to talk to _him_ about it."

I visibly paled at his suggestion and shook my head. No way would I tell Killua about something so touchy and about _him_ in particular.

I guess Kurapika understood this, because he grabbed my shoulder and smiled. "Alright, this can stay between you and me if you so wish. Just bring the matter up briefly with Killua sometime and I'm sure he'll reassure you on it."

With those words in my head, I felt much better. But not enough to leave the bathroom, so Kurapika and I talked a bit more to try and get our minds away from the subject.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Killua's POV}

I was stunned. Not only had I pretended to go back to my room in the hotel room, but I waited for Leorio to fall back asleep so I could eavesdrop on Gon's conversation.

And the fact that he dreamed about _me_ killing our friends and many innocent people made me scared.

Best friends don't dream about their best friends like that, right? I certainly don't. Perhaps it's the fact that I'm an ex-assassin and failed the Hunter Exam because I… _killed_ … that guy Leorio was going to fight.

Instead of listening on to what they were gonna talk about, I got up and silently went to the mini fridge in the tiny kitchen to get some water.

I was dizzy and sad (maybe I'm just tired?) after hearing them, and I began to burn up in my clothes. I grabbed a paper cup and got some filtered water after I took off my shirt to reduce my sweating.

I thought, ' _Why am I so hot all of a sudden?'_ I couldn't explain it, even after three glasses of water and a splash of it from the sink.

I felt like I was walking by a fire, only hotter, and my shorts weren't helping. I quickly removed them and was reduced to my undershirt and boxers.

"What's going on?" I asked under my breath. I couldn't really think at this point and just stared blankly at everything, trying not to focus on the heat.

But soon after, I heard the bathroom door click, meaning it was unlocked.

Before I was noticed, I sprinted to my bedroom and tried to act normal as I silently closed the door and hopped into bed.

"Damn, it's hot," I whispered to myself as I tried to go to sleep. The harder I tried, the hotter I got, and the more I sweated (that's a word, right?).

Right when I was about to yell to the Heavens from the heat, I heard my door open, and in came Gon with some clothes in his hands; _my_ clothes.

"Killua?" he asked, walking over to me hesitantly (is that the word?).

"What's up?" I asked as casually as I could, sitting up and wiping my forehead.

He didn't answer. Instead, he just stared at me and put my clothes down.

"Well?"

"Um… I was coming to… I wanted to ask you…" he kept stuttering as he twiddled with his thumbs. This wasn't helping either of our situations.

"Why are you sweating so much?" he finally asked.

I couldn't answer him. I didn't know why myself, but it was bothering me why he dreamt what he did.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a little nervous about your, uh... dream…" I trailed off ( _that_ I knew was true).

"What?! You overheard me?" Gon asked, his voice cracking. I could tell _he_ was the nervous one now.

"Yes, I did."

"I honestly don't know where that came from… That's actually why I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, then… talk. I'm roasting over here," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Gon lightly chuckled, then made his way to my bed where it wasn't wet and sat down while continuing to twiddle his thumbs. He stared at the floor and bit his lip, so I decided to keep my mouth shut before I said anything stupid (like I tend to do).

We just sat there in silence until Gon was ready to open up, but that wasn't going to happen soon, and I was dying on my side, so I spoke up.

"You know, I'd never do that to you guys. You _do_ know that… right?"

He just looked up at me as he stopped playing with his fingers.

"Yeah, of course," he replied sheepishly.

"And you know that just because I used to be an assassin, doesn't mean I'll revert back to my old ways. Just because I was _supposed_ to be the Zoldyck successor, doesn't mean I wanted to be," I said, beginning to _finally_ cool down a bit.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…" he trailed off again ( _ah, welcome back burning heat. Didn't miss you at all_ ).

"Just, what?"

"It's just that, it seemed so _real_ , including your threats. I was scared and not thinking properly, so I couldn't process that I _knew_ you wouldn't do something like that. I'm sorry I made you worry, Killua… but in case you've forgotten, I _do_ have quite the imagination," he chuckled that last part, making me feel way colder than I currently was.

"It's okay Gon… I know I can get a _bit carried away_ at times, but know I'd never harm the innocent or defenseless."

That made him smile and nod in reassurance. He then hopped off my bed and went to his mat on the floor in the other room and yelled very loudly, "Good-NIIGGHHTT KILLUA!"

I could only laugh as I yelled goodnight back and relaxed into the cool sensation of my bed. ' _That's much better_ ,' I thought, as I drifted into unconsciousness.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Gon's POV}

The morning air was nice and warm as Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and I made our way out of the hotel we stayed in the night earlier. It smelled like pollen and honey and all things sweet while I carried my fishing rod and backpack.

"It's such a nice morning!" I yelled as I ran toward Killua. "Oi, wanna have a race? Second one to that corner has to buy the winner 10 candy bars!" Soon after, I begin sprinting to the corner.

"Wha?! Oh, no you don't!" Killua yelled, beginning to run after me with his childish laughter echoing in the air.

We were neck-and-neck as we were about to turn the corner, then I managed to push an extra amount of power into my legs and turn the sharp turn first.

"Yes! I win! Take that Killua, you're buying me some candy!" I yelled while hopping up and down in glee. But something wasn't right when I didn't hear Killua's usual accompanied complaining when he loses.

I turned around to see Killua staring at someone, but not just any someone. This guy was like eight feet tall and was real sketchy looking, with a big black coat and a hat covering his face. His mouth was curled in a sneer and he looked real displeased with us for some reason.

"What'dya want?" Killua snapped at him while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The tall guy then had a smile form on his lips, showing off his yellowed teeth in the process.

"Pardon me, I'm Evan. Do either of you two children know who Killua Zoldyck is, and if so, where I can find him?" the guy asked, his voice low and scratchy.

I had a bad feeling about this as Killua turned to the man and said,

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Killua's POV}

"What do you need me for?" I asked this ugly-Evan guy. I didn't like him (too sketchy for anyone's likings, especially mine.)

That's when the creep pulled a knife and tried to threaten me and Gon. But that's when Kurapika and Leorio showed up (damn, and just when I was gonna show this guy who's boss).

"Gon, Killua, who is that!?" Leorio yelled as he and Kurapika arrived on the scene.

"Evan,some guy that wants me for some reason," I replied coldly. I didn't care who he was, but he was stupid if he thought he could get me for his purposes.

"Heheheh, yeah I got orders to bring you back to your family, from the Zoldycks themselves, by _any means_ possible," that whack-job chuckled while approaching me.

I got into a defensive position and waited for him to strike. When he finally made his move, he sprinted past me, which came as a big surprise to all of us, and instead of attacking me, he pounced at Leorio, who wasn't ready for the sudden impact.

With his shock, the old guy stabbed Leorio in the shoulder with a weird looking knife, making him yell out and clutch it in pain. The stranger then pulled the blade out and laughed, as Leorio fell to the ground like he passed out.

"LEORIO!" we all shouted in distress.

"What did you _do_ to him?!" Kurapika demanded, preparing to be attacked.

"This knife, along with my many other ones, are coated in a special elixir that causes all of someone's body to be rendered immobile and _defenseless_ ," he hissed, kicking Leorio in the gut.

Kurapika then charged for the guy and attcked pretty efficiently, but wasn't able to prevent his thigh from being punctured. With a loud yell, he fell to the ground and couldn't move, his eyes glowing that scarlet color when he's mad.

I then try to attack him, but he dodged me really quick and starts running in the opposite direction. He's running behind me, toward the end of the corner, by the street,

Towards Gon.

My mind gets slammed with shock as I see 'Evan' race toward Gon with three knives in his hand. Right when Gon is getting his rod out and ready to assist him (if it even could), the guy takes one knife and forces it into Gon's leg, making it so he couldn't run (not like he could with the numbing-stuff he said was on them).

"I know you can't be affected by poison, so I'm not gonna waste these on _you_ ," he yelled at me after attacking Gon.

Gon yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, now helpless. He looks up at me, as if telling me to run, but at the sight of my team going down in such a painful way, I can't move, and my mind suddenly goes blank.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Gon's POV}

I tried my best to yell, ' _RUN KILLUA!'_ but it was no use. My mouth was unable to move and neither was my body. I was scared, and worried about Killua as Evan approached me with his second knife.

"Ya' know, if I manage to get the third one in you, the poison will be too much and it _will_ kill you," he chuckled as he pushed the second blade through my shoulder.

I screamed (I think) as I felt a warm liquid trail down my limbs and tears fall out of my closed eyes.

I looked up at Evan and saw him ready his final knife. I couldn't think of anything except for Killua running away or trying to rescue us, but the second thing wasn't going to happen because when I looked at him, he was just standing there with his white hair covering his eyes and h—

Wait, he wasn't moving. _He, wasn't. Moving._

Panic began to set when he just stood there staring at the ground.

Barely managing a whisper, I managed to call out, " _Kil-Killua…_ " before Evan (is that even his real name?) was ready to plunge his knife into my chest. That's when I saw something in Killua's eyes, his mind, his _soul_ ,

Just… snap.

His eyes were filled with no emotion whatsoever, and his clawed hands were outstretched, ready to attack. The aura permeating the air around him was one of much hatred and bloodlust.

And this was _**not**_ the Killua I knew anymore…

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

 **Ending of Chapter 2.) A Dangerous Opponent. How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I'm gonna upload chapter 3 right after I edit it and stuff (that shouldn't take too long, right?), so do not fret! Also, if you're curious about the Fairy Tail fic, don't worry, I'm still working on it. I appreciate you reading this and I'll see ya'll later. THANKYOU and BYE-BYE!11! :3**


	3. Killua Snaps

The Hunter's Assassin ~ A HunterXHunter Fanfic

By Vanillamon

 **Okay, I said that I'd post this once I finished editing it, and I keep my word, so yeah… Here's chapter 3 for you.** **So far, this is probably my favorite chapter of the three I have up, and that's probably because of my messed up sadist-interests, but whatevers. Constructive criticism and suggestions are appreciated always, and here's some dialogue stuff:**

| _Thoughts/Dreams_ |

| ** _Speech in Dreams_** |

| **Emphasis/Me Interrupting** |

|Speech/SHOUTING|

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own HunterXHunter (if only…)**

 **Anyway, LET'S START!**

 **{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

Chapter 3.) Killua Snaps

{Gon's POV}

I watched Killua carefully (not even remembering the situation I was in) as he stared at the guy that threatened to kill us and take him back to his horrible family with murderous intent, as it began to rain.

"Killua…" I attempted to call out (Unsuccessfully). My best friend didn't look at all like he always had. He looked, _dangerous_ ; _dangerous and evil_.

Wait, what was I talking about?! This is Killua! Even Killua said it himself; he'd never revert to his old ways as an assassin.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Evan was a centimeter away from pushing his poisoned blade into my chest, until Killua moved faster than the blink of an eye and slashed his claws across his face.

"GGYYYAAAHH!" he yelled out while grabbing his cheek. Blood began leaking very quickly from behind his hand. "You little shi—!"

The guy didn't even get to finish when Killua leaped on his back and began scratching at it, leaving deep cuts along the guy's back. The sudden weight on him made him stumble backward, getting rid of the tension and blade on top of me.

I couldn't do anything but stare as Killua continued to attack the assailant.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Leorio's POV}

I've never seen Killua act and attack an opponent as violently as he was doing now. Even his battle with Johness the Dissector during the Hunter Exam wasn't as bad.

I couldn't move, so I couldn't do anything to adjust my position so I wouldn't get as wet, help Kurapika and Gon, or get Killua to stop.

Seriously, he seemed like he was a real assassin without a drop of remorse or guilt in his heart, and it was terrifying to watch him destroy this guy. And there was no way in _Hell_ I was going to try and interfere.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Kurapika's POV}

I was angry since I couldn't do a single thing as that stranger attacked my friends. Every time I tried to move, my body felt like it was full of wet sand, rendering me immobile.

But at the moment I'm glad I couldn't move, since Killua looked like he would kill any living thing that crossed his path.

The way he latched himself to this guy's back and started tearing at him made me fear for my own safety.

' _Killua's assassin nature must be surfacing. It has been a while since he's had any chance to react so… violently,'_ I thought, my mind racing as I watched the horrible scene play in front of me.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Killua's POV}

I was in pure bliss.

I don't know why, but I was the most happy I had ever been in my life. My sight was really blurry and somewhat red, but that didn't matter because whatever I was doing, was the best thing I had ever experienced.

I was moving my hands back and forth against some kind of surface, my nails managing to cut against some squishy substance, and a warm fluid running down my arms and sticking to my nails.

This, _feeling_ , was the best thing I had ever felt. I didn't know where I was at the moment or if I was alone or not, but I didn't care. The pleasure I got out of this was fantastic, and I didn't want to stop.

This exhilarating emotion was so much, I just started to laugh. I laughed like crazy, it was too much to handle, being in such bliss and getting so much enjoyment from whatever it was I was doing.

Soon, I felt an incredible urge to try and lick this warm and sticky liquid all over my hands. It was salty and somewhat metallic-like, but it had this aftertaste with a sweet zing.

And I wanted more.

I kept licking this irresistible fluid until I felt it start to disappear. Not wanting to be finished, I bit into this thing I was on, and out came more of it.

The thing I bit into was very flavorful as well, the squishy matter having a bittersweet tang to it. I never wanted this to end.

 _And if anyone were to try and stop me, I'd kill them_.

…

…

…

Wait… _what_?

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Gon's POV}

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears, as I watched this unfold in front of me.

Here I was, unable to move on the ground along with Leorio and Kurapika, getting soaked by the rain, watching my best friend, Killua Zoldyck, slowly kill this man that was sent to bring him back to his family of assassins with his bare hands and pointed teeth…

And he was laughing while he did so.

His laughing sounded psychotic as it echoed throughout the air while his teeth bit into Evan's back. I was terrified; never had I seen Killua act in such a horrifying way.

He was _eating_ this guy, and all we could do is watch as he tried as hard as he could to rip the ex-assassin off of his back, while he was losing consciousness and blood, _fast_.

Soon though, he was on the ground, and he wasn't moving anymore. Killua must've used this as an advantage, because he continued to consume this guy's blood and body.

I was scared out of my mind, seeing my friend act so horrifyingly, laughing maniacally as he _ate_ another _person_.

"Kil-Killua?" I called out the best I could. But I doubt he could hear me over the pouring rain and the sounds… of his, um… _chewing_ …

When he made no signs of hearing me, I tried a little louder.

"Killua?"

But right after I called his name again, Kurapika and Leorio looked at me with expressions saying to stop doing that, or he'll kill you, too.

I didn't want to believe that, but given the circumstances (that's the right word, right?), I had no other choice. Not wanting to watch this anymore, I tried to close my eyes as water soaked my bloody coat and rinsed my leg.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Killua's POV}

I couldn't stop laughing while I ate whatever I was now sitting on, because it fell to the ground, and I was on top of it.

The warm liquid was beginning to stop flowing (I guess this was a limited resource) when I began licking my fingers in between childish giggles.

Just as I was about to lick my last finger, I heard someone call my name…

"Killua," it said just once. It's not like it needed to call me again, but something about the voice struck a chord in my mind. It sounded so… _familiar_ … but I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

As the last of the sweet fluid was licked clean (by yours truly), I became aware that it was raining. It was a downpour, but only now did I feel it.

My sight was still kinda red and blurry, but I could make out three shapes lying on the ground, motionless. They all seemed like they were facing _me_.

I brought my semi-clean hands up to my eyes and rubbed them, trying to clear my vision. Once I lowered my hands, I saw many things that shocked me.

1.) I was out on a street (I think) in the middle of a rainstorm, 2.) Leorio and Kurapika were staring at me with the most disgusted and horrified looks they could probably come up with, 3.) I looked at Gon who was pointed directly at me (that's whose voice I heard!) with tears in his eyes, and 4.) I was sitting on top of that whack-job's (at least, I _think_ it's him) body, with his blood in my mouth and hair, on my hands, body, and face, and his back torn out like some vulture came and was feeding off of a cor—

Wait… **wait…** _ **wait…**_

Oh, God… I didn't. I couldn't have…

All the facts were right in front of me: A dead mans' corpse with his blood, meat, and insides on my body and in my hands/mouth, and my friends staring at me like I'm some kind of psycho that just killed someone.

I only blinked with realization as I stared at my hands, disgusted by my actions.

I just killed a man, and ate him in the process, and I _enjoyed it._

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

 **So that was chapter three! I really loved it (Sadist) and think I did a good job on it and portraying the psychotic mind of Killua Zoldyck. I know I have problems, but it's** _ **your**_ **fault for not heeding my M rated warning. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys later. THANKYOU and BYE-BYE!11! :3**


	4. Aftershock

The Hunter's Assassin ~ A HunterXHunter Fanfiction

By Vanillamon

 **Heyo. Okay, so I don't have much to say, and I just want to get to this chapter's content (and I'm sure you do too), so constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated, and here's some dialogue stuff:**

| _Thoughts/Dreams_ |

| ** _Speech in Dreams_** |

| **Emphasis/Me Interrupting** |

|Speech/SHOUTING|

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own HunterXHunter (Killua would be taking me around the town with me on his arm, otherwise… or teaching me his amazing fighting tricks).**

 **Anyway, LET'S START!**

 **{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

Chapter 4.) Aftershock

{Gon's POV}

I tried desperately not to let my tears spill while the pain in my shoulder and leg began to increase and the thought of Killua attacking Kurapika, Leorio, and I kept resurfacing in my mind.

The weird stuff that the daggers (that guy had) were coated in was beginning to wear off, and I was able to move again, but I didn't want to.

I was afraid of what Killua would do to me, and I should have _never_ felt that way.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see if my friends were okay, and I caught a glimpse of Killua through the blurring rain.

He was just sitting there, on top of that guy's body, staring at his bloody hands with scared eyes as the rain was washing the red off of his skin and out of his hai—

Wait, he was just staring at his hands, his eyes darting from the left to the right as he looked over his red nails and fingers. His mouth was partly open like he was gonna say something, but nothing came out.

He looked really scared while he examined his body and the area around him with wide eyes.

He then looked up at Kurapika and Leorio, and his face tightened when he saw their expressions (which looked scared and disturbed) and fell back, like he was trying to get away from them.

He turned to me and (if even possible) his face visibly paled when our eyes made contact, like he was scared of me.

That's when he slowly backed away from the entire scene (with his eyes closed tight), got up, and ran away from us as fast as he could. He just got up and sprinted.

Fortunately, he wasn't as fast as he could be. So since I had most of the feeling return to my limbs, I was able to chase after him, slowly gaining on him.

I heard Kurapika and Leorio shout after me, slowly getting up to follow me in the process, but I just ignored their protests.

The only thing on my mind is catching up to my friend.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Killua's POV}

I don't know what to do or think.

My mind was drawn in a blank, seeing as how I couldn't remember a single thing that happened after that guy attacked Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon.

 _Gon_ …

The way he looked at me was like he didn't even know me, and he hated me. It hurt to see my best friend look at me like that. But I guess I deserve it after brutally killing 'Evan'.

Not wanting to face them and or hear what they had to say, I just backed away and ran from them. I'm still a little dizzy (and I guess my leg fell asleep), so I couldn't run fast enough to escape from them.

At least not Gon, considering I could hear him sprinting after me.

"Killua, WAIT!" he called out. I could hear the panic and fear in his voice clearly as he increased his speed.

I couldn't answer him; my throat had a lump in it and I tried to hold back my sobs as I just kept running through the rain. It was hard to see, but as long as I didn't have to face my friends (if they still _were_ my friends), I'd probably be okay.

"Please, Killua! STOP!" I heard Gon yell. I didn't want to face him, thinking he'd hate me and want me to go away.

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry and just kept running away, which was pretty okay; that is until I tripped over a rock like a moron and fell to the ground.

That gave Gon just enough time to reach me before I could get away again.

"Killua… please, just wait," he said softly while grabbing my right wrist. I looked to the left, my eyes unable to meet his intense gaze as shame and guilt surged through my body.

I tried to tug my wrist back, but Gon wouldn't let go. Knowing I couldn't get away, I gave up and made my hand go limp. Just by how silent he was, I could tell he was nervous to be around me, but I can't blame really him.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Gon's POV}

I was saddened by Killua's inability to look at me.

' _He must feel awful. I can't even imagine what's going through his mind…_ ' I thought, feeling Killua give up on trying to leave when his hand went limp.

I wanted to talk to him and ask him what happened and try to comfort him and reassure him that everything was okay, but something stopped me; was it fear? Anger? Shock? I couldn't tell. All I know is that one of those emotions is holding my voice back.

I couldn't stand the sound of pattering rain much longer. I _longed_ to hear Killua's usually cheery and energetic voice, whether he was happy, flustered, or even mad, it didn't matter. Just as long as he talked.

But the silence hung in the air unbearably, and it made this experience even worse.

"Gon… I-I'm…" Killua trailed off, his voice shaky and unsure. "I'm… I'm sorry."

I looked down at him in surprise. I didn't expect him to apologize for anything, because I know Killua enough to know that he wasn't in control when he killed that Evan guy.

"What?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry… about, _earlier_ ," Killua replied.

"Why are you apologizing?" I inquired, crouching down to see my friend's face. Killua's face was much paler than normal, almost white like his hair as crimson still stained his forehead and cheeks. His bangs covered his eyes so I couldn't be able to read his emotions.

I think Killua almost broke down at that moment, but wouldn't allow the tears stinging his eyes to spill.

"Why?" he asked, rather distressed. "Because I attacked some guy in a ridiculously violent manner, and I was completely unaware of what I was doing! I even _enjoyed_ doing that, and I was basically unconscious while it happened! I even… _even_ … _**ate**_ , him, and _continued_ to eat him until he… he—" Killua stopped there and began doing something with his hands, looking away from me. I pondered his words for a while until I realized Killua was trying to clean his hands with the rainwater.

Seeing Killua suffer in such a way (as he kept trying to desperately scrub off the crimson liquid) made my small ability to hold my tears in any longer impossible, and I began to cry.

Then I decided to offer my most effective way of giving one comfort; I gave him a hug.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Killua's POV}

What… On Earth… Was he _doing_?

Out of all things I thought Gon would do, hugging me never crossed my mind.

I couldn't bear it anymore, my throat burning with now uncontainable sobs. After Gon embraced me, we were sitting on the ground in the pouring rain, and I was bawling my eyes out.

His arms just tightened around me comfortingly as my crying echoed through the air and I pulled my knees to my chest, burying my face in them.

I hated feeling this weak and guilty, especially in front of people, but I just couldn't control this overwhelming emotion.

"I d-didn't mean to! I-I d-didn't _mean to_!" I yelled to the heavens while grabbing at my hair. This was honestly one of the worst days I'd ever had.

"I know. It's okay, Killua. I know you actions weren't your intentions, so it's okay…" he hushed, turning my head to face him.

"B-but, I…"

"But nothing. It wasn't your fault, so don't be so hard on yourself, okay?" he asked in a calming tone. Honestly, I didn't deserve such a cool person for a friend.

I only nodded as my sniffling and crying continued to be the only source of sound around us other than the rain, until I heard Leorio and Kurapika's footsteps approaching.

I tensed at the thought of seeing them because I didn't know how they'd react (Gon's just a really easy-forgiving person) and lifted my head to see them running towards us really fast.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Gon's POV}

I felt Killua lift his head and look past my shoulder for a moment, then curl back into his little ball-shape. I wasn't sure why so I turned to look in that same direction.

I saw Leorio and Kurapika sprinting with just about all their might towards us.

"GON!" I heard them yell as they approached quickly. Leorio was holding his shoulder tightly and Kurapika was limping (though his speed wasn't any less than Leorio's), but they still kept at it.

"Get away from him!" Kurapika yelled in a panicky tone. I looked back at Killua and saw he looked really scared and was thinking about running again (he keeps looking behind us).

Seeing my friend like that made my head hurt, because I cared for him and he was _never_ so scared. I drew the line there and stood protectively in front of him, a determined look on my face.

"What are you _doing_?!" Leorio yelled as the two were a few yards away. "Come HERE!"

"No!" I yelled back. That made them stop just a couple feet away from me. They were surprised at my response and they looked up after panting.

"What're you talking about? Get over here!" they yelled back.

"I said no! It wasn't Killua's fault! I mean, look at him; do assassins feel guilt after they brutally kill like that?" I asked, pointing to Killua's shaken form.

They gave him a good look; he had his face buried in his arms, his knees pulled to his chest and his breathing was shaky like he'd been crying (which he had). He looked up and sure enough, his cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly quivering.

Kurapika and Leorio continued to stare, their expressions unable to read.

"Fine then. We need to talk though," I stated while helping Killua stand up.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Kurapika's POV}

I was shocked to say the least.

After getting up with Leorio and chasing after Gon, my leg began to hurt even more than it did when I was on the ground.

' _Damn, that elixir must've had something to numb the pain,'_ I thought, grasping my thigh in an attempt to stop any excess bleeding. Leorio looked pretty bad too, but at least his mode of transport (AKA running) wasn't painful or damaged.

Sprinting through the rain and cold wasn't that great either, but what could we do? It's not like we can control the weather, so that was that.

When we finally caught up with Gon, he was cradling [I think that's what he was doing] Killua on the ground. I was worried, so I called out to him (and so did Leorio).

"GON!" Leorio and I exclaimed while making our way toward them. I couldn't really run, so I limped as fast as I possibly could and called out again.

"Get away from him!" I screamed. I was beginning to panic as I stared at the two and my thoughts were coming up with worst-case scenarios.

Instead, however, he just stood his ground and didn't move away.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Leorio's POV}

My arm hurt like Hell, but I couldn't stop running now. Gon was in danger, wasn't he?

Of course not! Killua wouldn't hurt Gon in a million years, even if he was in his killer-mode (I'm gonna call it that from now on…).

I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Kurapika and I were almost toward them until I saw two small crouched figures.

Instinctively, I called out for Gon (I guess Kurapika had the same idea) and stopped a good distance from them.

We tried to convince Gon to come over to us for his own protection (and some precautionary measures).

Instead, he stayed where he was and guarded Killua like an injured baby animal of some sort. Gon then proposed we talk the matter, so Kurapika and I reluctantly made our way toward them.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

{Killua's POV}

 ***Time skip like, four hours later***

I was exhausted as I laid on the bed.

The room we checked into had these separate section things that cut off everyone else's view and just gave you some privacy. I was in mine, and there was another bed in here, but no one (well, maybe Gon) wanted to share the room with me.

So, after Gon helped me up when we were outside, we all had a small discussion, though I was under surveillance throughout the whole talk.

I can't blame them for taking any precautionary measures, though. I mean, they _saw_ what I did and how I did it (and I kinda don't remember), so I must've shaken them pretty good.

As soon as the conversation ended, I just got up (despite their protests) and walked to my room to be by myself. I couldn't face them, not yet at least.

I didn't know what to do anymore, except for try and get some sleep so I could (possibly) feel better in the morning.

It was hard, though… considering I could hear the others arguing about how to act with me around and that they had to talk quieter in case I heard them (no use to them though, since my hearing was way better than theirs).

Soon enough, they all went to bed, Gon laying in the other bed in my room. He was mad about something as he stormed in, but I didn't ask and just pretended to sleep.

I was almost asleep within 20 minutes after everyone else was, when I felt something… weird.

I didn't know what this was, but it was keeping me awake. It was a weird feeling that I had and I don't know why it was there. But whatever it was, I couldn't get rid of it.

I tried to ignore it the best I could, but that lasted not even five minutes before it started to _hurt_. My abdomen hurt, my hands hurt, my legs, head, and shoulders were aching with a weird feeling.

I sat up and tried to relieve these aches while thinking of what this emotion might be. I couldn't put my finger on it until when my arm began to itch, and I accidentally scratched it, making it bleed.

The smell was rather sweet and made me want more. It filled the room, and it was so intoxicating. It almost smelled like—

That, _Evan-_ _guy's_ blood. Then it hit me; this emotion is **bloodlust**. And the only way to get rid of it, is to quell that need, or it just, gets _**worse**_.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

 **So that was chapter 4! I'm sorry I was so late to upload it, but I got stuck and needed to come up with a proper way to phrase everything and UGH it was such a hassle. School's almost out though, so stuff is getting harder with that (making it difficult to write) and soon I'll be able to write much more! I'm still working on Fire Blood (in case you're curious, so don't worry 'bout it!) and I'm thinking of starting a Corpse Party Fanfic about the best ship ever; Mayushige. So I appreciate the read, and I'll see y'all later. THANKYOU and BYE-BYE!11! :3**


End file.
